


Art - Lady Morgana

by Candymacaron (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana loves it when the red lights flood the stage, the bass rolling low through the crowd like thunder. She loves the transfixed stares of the strip club patrons. The frantic whistling as men fight to break her, and fail. But most of all, she loves making these desperate fools wallets as empty as their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Lady Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kitty for letting me know about this fest, and for the Merlin Chat community for suggesting Morgana themed art. :)

 


End file.
